Jo's 18th Birthday
by november 2 1990
Summary: Jo faces conflicts when her 18th birthday comes up. Idea partially from good luck charlie, but modified and editied by me. Spencer is played by Shane Harper, and i do not own him.


**A/N I hope you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my character Tyler, other than that I own nothing.**

**Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh is Jo's boyfriend, Kendall is her ex, James is her best guy friend, Camille is her best girl friend, Logan is her lab partner, and Carlos is her friend.**

**Jo's Pov**

It was my 18th birthday coming up tomorrow, and I can't stop thinking about how my dad would be mad that I dumped Kendall, and went out with his boss's son. I only got dumped by Kendall because he had to do a year tour in Germany, Australia, England, Brazil, Mexico, Portugal, and in Madagascar and found a new girl. Kendall and his buddy Dustin made a band called Heffron Drive, so they were going on tour. I missed him so much before I started to date Spencer. I called Kendall every day, and then the calls got less frequent, and then I received a text from Kendall saying that he found a new girl, and he was sorry we had to end it like this, but he still misses me. He just said, that she's just like you, she just reminds me of you. Jo I think it's time for us to take a break between us because it's not fair to either of us, if we just keep on holding onto one another. I was so depressed. I then met Spencer Walsh about two weeks later. We started out as friends, and then he asked me out, and now 8 months later, we are dating.

Spencer made me happy, but Kendall made me feel like I was the only girl in the world, but he broke my heart. I was conflicted do I still love Kendall, or do my feelings for Spencer over rule.

Well I just wanted to rest so I could go to the carnival with everyone.

It was about midnight, and I heard knocking on my apartment door. I got up; put a sweatshirt on since I wasn't wearing a bra. I open the door, and I get bombarded with a hug. I was twirled around, and I looked at the man hugging me. It was Kendall. He kept saying, "I missed you."

Man did I miss him. I asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kendall said, "I wanted to be the first one to wish my girl a happy birthday."

I said, "Well thanks for the happy birthday, but I'm not your girl anymore."

Kendall asked nervously, "Why is there another guy?"

I knew he would get jealous. I just said, "After you and I broke up, my dad brought me to North Carolina, and then I met Spencer, my dad doesn't know we're dating, because it is his boss's son."

Kendall said, "But I came back for you. I wanted you to join me on tour, I miss you so much. I took a few of my days off to come and visit, and see if you wanted to come with me on the rest of my tour."

I said, "Kendall you know that is so sweet, but what about your girlfriend?"

Kendall said, "Oh we broke up weeks ago. I couldn't date her knowing that I broke your heart, I am so sorry. Can we um like, you know get back together?"

I said, "Kendall I still have feelings for you, but I still have feelings for Spencer."

Kendall said, "I saw you first."

I glared a little bit at him, and then said, "Kendall you can't just waltz back in here, and expect me to take you back."

Kendall said, "I know, but I can't help myself when it comes to getting greedy with you. I've missed you so much. Do you want to go the carnival with me tomorrow, just the two of us?"

I looked at the ground then said, "Kendall as much as I would love to spend time with you, I promised Carlos, that I would bring him to the carnival with the rest of the guys."

Kendall said, "Oh well is Spencer going to be there." He was a little bitter about that. I knew he was the jealous type, and he still liked me, I just said, "I think so, but I don't know."

Kendall looked so cute right now. He had his black beanie on, a red sweatshirt, jeans, and a white tee shirt on. His hair got shorter; it was no longer the bush, which was bangs, and a baseball cap. It was highlighted a little bit, and it was spiky.

Kendall had a little bit of height now, and a little bit of facial hair. Kendall had a little bit of stubble under his lower lip. He looked so cute. Kendall said, "So when can just the two of us can hang out, you know not a date, but like where we can you know just remember our past."

I said, "After my birthday party at the carnival, I can hang out with you."

Kendall said, "Finally I can hang out with you. I miss you."

I said, "Remember I have a boyfriend."

Kendall said, "I know I won't hit on you, no matter how much I want to."

I said, "Okay well I just want you to know that you will always be one of the most important guys in my life."

Kendall kissed my cheek, and said, "I have to go say hi to the guys, I wanted to see you first."

After Kendall kissed my cheek, I pulled on his hand, and pulled him into me, and I kissed him. I kissed him for a minute, until I realized Spencer. I pulled away and said, "Sorry I got caught up in the moment."

Kendall said, "It is okay I won't tell."

He pecked my lips then left. I was thinking, why I kissed him, he probably thinks I'm a weirdo. Kendall was so cute. I just asked myself, why does Kendall always make me feel like that? I said to myself, Kendall is your ex, be with Spencer, but Kendall wants you to go on tour with him.

I just slept for about another hour, but woke up to a Kendall dream.

I went back to bed, and had a Spencer dream. Nothing was working out for me. Tomorrow finally came, and I woke up to Spencer making me breakfast in bed. How did he get in? He said, "Your dad let me in."

I said, "Oh okay."

I ate my birthday pancakes with Spencer. I heard him ask, "Ready for the carnival?"

I said, "Yes."

Truth is, I can't be around Kendall, when he will see me with Spencer. Kendall would get jealous, and I don't need him throwing a fit. I went to the lobby, and saw Kendall just sitting there. Kendall said, "Hey Jo, is this Spencer."

I said, "Kendall, it is, Spencer this is my ex boyfriend Kendall, and Kendall this is my boyfriend Spencer."

Kendall said, "Treat her right she is a beauty."

I said, "Okay so we will go in groups of 2."

Kendall was stuck going with James. I went with Spencer, and it was fun, I then told him that I was going to ride with everyone, so I went with Carlos, and he was wild, I went with Camille, she kept gushing about Kendall being back, James kept asking how I was doing, Logan was sweet, but I went with Kendall for the tunnel of love, Kendall was driving, and he didn't go through the just friends tunnel, he went into the in a serious relationship tunnel. I was going to kill him. Kendall didn't have to drive when he went into the tunnel, due to the automatic wheels. Kendall said, "Remember how we came here to film the music video boyfriend."

I said, "Yeah that was fun."

Kendall said, "It was, but remember I did this in the tunnel last time."

He kissed me last time. This time, Kendall stopped the car, and grabbed my cheek, and kissed me slowly. I forgot the effects of being with Kendall in a tunnel, or a room. I pulled away from him, and said, "Kendall I have a boyfriend."

Kendall said, "I'm sorry, it's a force of habit." I just took my hand and ran it through his hair, and then I pulled my hand away. Kendall said, "Okay let's drive back to the front."

Kendall drove me to the front. I just said, "But we're still on for later."

Spencer saw me, and picked me up and twirled me. He kissed me, and I turned my head a little bit, and I looked at Kendall, he looked jealous. I then pulled away from Spencer, and said, "Okay so what's next."

Carlos said, "Let's all go on the Ferris Wheel."

We got in line, and Spencer put his arm around me. Kendall silently glared. I knew he was still into me, and I was still into him, but I was also into Spencer. I looked at Kendall, and winked at him. Kendall blew me a kiss. I just smiled at him. I went and sat next to Carlos, and Spencer. Kendall sat next to Camille, Logan, and James. Kendall said, "I remember when we sang under your window playing extreme bumper cars."

I laughed a little bit. I remember that Kendall blew me a kiss during that. Carlos said, "I remember when your dad almost beat Kendall up."

Spencer asked, "Why what did he do?"

I said, "Well when we were dating, Kendall decided to French kiss me when he dropped me off at my door, and my dad was watching through the peep hole, he opened the door, and flipped out on Kendall."

Camille said, "I remember when we went camping, with the guys, and the Jennifers."

Kendall was just dressed up like a giant worm.

James said, "I remember when we were at the Rocktober Fest, and we dedicated a song to you, because Kendall missed you."

Kendall said, "I remember that night at the restaurant when we saw that guy who said that we were going to have an unfortunate event happen."

I knew Kendall meant us breaking up.

I just waited until everything was finished, and looked at Kendall and Spencer. Spencer looked like he wanted to kill Kendall, but Kendall would beat him silly due to hockey. Kendall just mumbled, "I just want what's mine back."

Spencer asked, "What?"

Kendall said, "I just want what's mine back."

Spencer asked, "What was it?" 

Kendall said, "My girlfriend. She was mine first, and I believe you are not supposed to take another guy's girlfriend, especially when he is on tour, and expecting to come home to her."

I knew it was going to happen soon. Spencer said, "Well excuse me, you shouldn't leave a girl broken hearted."

I felt Spencer wrap an arm around my shoulders. Kendall said, "Get your hand off of her."

I knew Kendall was getting mad, he only did this if he felt threatened if someone was taking away part of his priorities. Kendall usually doesn't do this. I said, "Kendall it is fine."

Kendall was in his zone, he wasn't going to get out. He just said, "I said, get your hand off of her."

Spencer kept it on, and Kendall's eyes started to turn black. I said, "Spence you might want to take your hand off."

Spencer took his hand off, and Kendall calmed down. Kendall was very protective over me. I knew because all he did when we were dating was act protective of me. He wouldn't let another guy get within 100 feet of me, he made sure every guy knew he was mine, and he made sure every girl knew I was his, and he made sure no one separated us. He was always on top of me. Kendall was either kissing me or he was holding me tight. I knew this was hard for him, since the two of us dated for three years and 8 months.

I heard Carlos say, "OOH, IT"S ANOTHER BAD BOY OFF."

Logan hit him, and said, "Shut up."

Kendall switched seats with Carlos, and he put his arm around my waist, and he breathed on my neck. He said, "So are you thinking of joining me on tour."

James said, "On tour."

Spencer said, "Jo please do not go."

Camille looked at me, and I knew I had to tell her later.

Kendall said, "Well I am leaving in two days for my show in Madagascar."

He kissed my neck, and Spencer said, "Dude, my girlfriend."

Kendall's eyes turned black again. He felt threatened. He turned my head towards him, and he leaned in and French kissed me. I still loved the way he kisses me. I realized I am slowly falling back in love with Kendall. First it was the surprising me at midnight, then it was the kiss on the cheek, then it was going on tour with him, then it was a date just the two of us, then it was his jealousy, then it was him kissing me, and finally it was his hockey playing muscles. Spencer said, "Knock it off."

Kendall was still kissing me, I felt him moan into the kiss. The ride ended, and Kendall carried me out, and still kissed me. Camille said, "Kendall, stop it."

I then slowly pulled away, and I went back to Spencer. Spencer said, "Jo it's obvious that you still have feelings for Kendall, and it's obvious that you don't like me as much, so I'm breaking up with you."

Kendall pulled me closer, and said, "Almost time for that date."

Spencer said, "Yeah I got to go."

Kendall pulled me close and said, "So I guess we're back together."

I said, "No, you humiliated my boyfriend, now ex, on my birthday, just get away from me."

Kendall said, "Jo don't be like that."

I said, "You aren't my boyfriend, you aren't my dad, you cannot control what I can and can't do. Oh and yeah that date is cancelled."

I waved a taxi, and I hopped in. I was so mad at Kendall, I mean if he didn't humiliate Spencer, then I would have probably taken him back. When I got back to the Palm Woods, I went to my apartment, and I just started to cry, this isn't how I wanted to spend my birthday. I wanted to spend my birthday in Kendall's arms, and not me mad at him. I finally had been able to see him, and now I cannot even talk to him.

I heard a knock on my door, and I knew it was Kendall, so I said, "Go away, leave me alone."

Kendall said, "Come on Jo, listen to me, I have something to show you. I finally opened the door. Kendall had flowers in his hand, and he had two movie tickets in the other. He said, "Jo I'm sorry, I just can't help myself when it comes to you. I've never felt this way about another girl. I am in love, and you are the cause. I want to know if you will go with me to the movies in 20 minutes."

I said, "I promised you I would go out with you after the carnival, and I am going to keep that promise."

I said, 'Ill meet you in the lobby, I am going to fix my make up."

Kendall said, "No I'm going to wait for you in here."

I said, "Kendall."

Kendall just left. I redid my makeup, and I saw Kendall wait. I came out, and Kendall just stared. I said, "Ready."

Kendall said, "Um, ah, um, you know yeah."

I said, "Let's go." Kendall always got flustered ever since I've known him. As we were walking to his car, Kendall pulled me aside, and pecked my lips.

I laughed, because that's what Kendall does. After the movie, which was us just making out for two hours, Kendall and I left the theater, and Kendall asked, "So Jo, are we a thing again now."

I said, "Well, I'll say we are."

Kendall said, "Then you can't get mad at me for this."

Kendall pecked my lips, and started to suck on my neck. I let him suck and nip until we got in his car. Kendall would peck my lips at the stoplights. I decided to go on tour with him, that way, no one can take him from me, and we don't have to be separated.

Kendall finally got us home, and he just said, "I got you something from Germany."

I said, "You didn't have to."

Kendall said, "Of course I got my girl a present. I missed her, and I love her. I did it because she needs to know that she is the only girl I'm thinking about."

He handed it to me, and said, "Open it."

I unwrapped the paper, and I saw a stuffed bear that said I love you. There was a note with it as well. It said, "As long as you're with me, I only love you. P.S. open the second gift."

I hugged him and said, "You didn't have to, but I love you too."

Kendall said, "So I'm going to get my girlfriend a birthday present, but forget about our anniversary."

I pecked him on the lips, and then he gave me the second gift. It was two gifts, one on top of the other. I opened the top one, and it was a pair of earrings. I then opened the second gift, and it was another stuffed animal, except this one was a koala. The koala said, my one and only cover girl.

I then kissed him, and he just French kissed me. I then pulled away from Kendall, and he said, "You are my cover girl, and I love you."

I said, "You're the best boyfriend ever, you know."

Kendall said, "No I'm not, you are the world's cutest girlfriend ever." After he said this, he touched my nose. I said, "No you are the world's cutest boyfriend ever."

Kendall just moved the toys and the earrings to the side, and kissed me. He said, "I wrote a song for you."

He grabbed his guitar and played his song Memories and Melodies. I said, "Kendall that's amazing."

Kendall said, "I wrote it for an amazing girl."

Spencer walked by, and he said, "Jo listen, I was stupid for dumping you, would you consider going back out with me?"

I said, "Sorry, but I kind of got back with Kendall."

Spencer said, "I understand."

I said, "If we never broke up I would've still stayed with you."

Spencer said, "It is okay, I understand."

Kendall just held me really tight. I knew he felt threatened, so he held me insanely close. I said, "Kendie, can't breathe."

Kendall only let go a little bit, but still held onto me. I knew he was scared to lose me, so I just put my arm on his abs, and said, "I'm sorry Spence, but I got back with Kendall."

Kendall just said, "She's mine." He held me so close, I could feel him breathing on my neck.

Spencer said, "Okay well I'll see you around."

I kissed Kendall's cheek, and I said, "Thanks for all of the gifts I love them and you."

Kendall put his arm around me, and pulled me in. I went along with him, and I put my arms around his neck. Kendall said, "I'm only protective of you because I love you, and nothing can or will change that." Kendall started to kiss my neck, and then my lips, and then he said, "Kiss me hard."

I kissed his cheek, jaw, and then I started to nibble on his lips. Man I loved this boy. I put my hands on Kendall's abs, and his chest. Kendall then pulled away from me, and he just said, "As much as I want to just stay here and make out with you, I need to get you home."

I said, "Awe come on."

Kendall said, "Don't worry, we have tomorrow and the rest of tour to make out and sleep in the same bed."

I said, "Kendall, you know my dad was a marine right, you got to talk soft if it involves anything close to sex."

Kendall said, "I mean I know we already had sex, before you went on tour, and before New Zealand, but maybe the first day we spend together, we can you know, go at it doggie style."

I said, "Maybe, but right now I want you to kiss me."

Kendall pushed me up against the door, and as he leaned in, the door opened. We almost fell, but Kendall stopped us. He asked, "Where's your dad?"

I said, "He left, he will be back in the morning."

Kendall said, "So can I stay."

He had shown me his puppy dog lip, and I caved. Kendall stripped into boxers, and I just went into a tank top, and boxer shorts. I laid in the bed, and I put the movie on. Kendall hopped in with me, and put his arm around me, and I just laid on his shoulder, Kendall kissed my forehead, and he said, "You know I can't wait until that one part in the movie where they make out, so I can make out with you."

I put my arms around his torso. Kendall pulled me closer. I went closer to Kendall, and I put my hand on the hemline of his boxers. Kendall looked at me, and asked, "Are you going to toy with me?"

I nodded. Kendall said, "I'm next."

I slowly shoved my hand in throughout this part of the movie, and I then moved the covers, and I opened my legs, and ran his length along the inside of me. I touched the tip, and Kendall shuddered. Kendall just moaned. I then pulled his boxers up, and started to give him a lap dance. I stopped after a minute, and then I dipped my hands back in, and Kendall's length was harder, and larger. I kissed him, and said, "Your body is beautiful."

Kendall looked at me, and I knew he was feeling pain down below, so I said, "Babe, I'll take care of that."

I wrapped my mouth around it, and I used my teeth to rake the underside of his shaft, while I licked the rest. Kendall just kept moaning, "Oh God."

I then pulled away from it, and I went towards his balls. I sucked each one. I then went and I kept sucking and raking, and tonguing it until he said, "Babe, I'm."

I swallowed his cum, and Kendall then pulled out of me, and he pulled his boxers up. He then smirked, and said, "I forgot how good you are."

Kendall then spread my legs out, and humped me. I felt his shaft bounce on me as he went up and down. Kendall ripped off my tank top, and his lips immediately attached to my breasts. I held his head there, and then Kendall used his hand to remove my boxer shorts. Kendall said, "You're already wet for me." Kendall took his fingers and shoved them into me. He said, "Babe you're so tight."

I said, "Well the last time we had it was about 7-8 months ago."

Kendall just kept going until I blasted in his hand. Kendall then stripped his boxers, and then he said, open your legs, and go on all fours. I did, and Kendall then entered me from behind. It felt better than before. I said, "Babe that feels so good."

After Kendall and I just fell asleep in the bed, and the movie was over, and my dad was in the room. He kept shaking me. I finally woke up, and my dad said, "I leave for one day, and you let a boy stay over."

I said, "Dad, it's just Kendall, Kendall loves me, and I love him."

Kendall woke up, and then he saw my dad he said, "Mr. Taylor, I'm sorry." Kendall put his boxers on under the covers. I put my boxer shorts on under the covers. My dad said, "Get out." To Kendall, and Kendall ran out. I said, "Dad, look I know I'm not supposed to have guys over, but Kendall is my boyfriend, and I love him."

My dad said, "Jo I don't want you near Kendall again."

I said, "Well it's too late, because I'm going on tour with him for four months."

My dad said, "No you will not leave with him."

I said, "Dad I love him."

My dad just left, and I finished getting dressed. I packed my bags with all of my stuff, and I called Kendall. Kendall came to the window in my room. He said, "You ready for the tour."

I said, "My dad doesn't want me near you again."

Kendall said, "But we're going on tour together."

I said, "I know, we have to run away, just me and you."

Kendall asked "Are you all packed?"

I nodded, and Kendall helped me put my bags in his car. We drove off to the airport, but first I left my phone in my room, so my dad couldn't track me. I said, "Ken, he told me never to see you again and I said, that I loved you. He just got mad, and told me that he didn't want you near me."

I cried on his shoulder, and Kendall said, "As long as you're with me, I'll protect you for life."

Kendall kissed my head, and held my hand. Kendall and I were moving to Florida. As soon as I landed I saw my ex boyfriend Tyler. I forgot he moved to Florida. He came up to me, and picked me up and spun me around. I forgot he was a hockey player, so his muscles showed. Kendall got his black eyes. I pulled away from Tyler, and I went back to Kendall. Tyler asked, "Jo how are you?"

I said, "I'm actually running away from my dad."

Tyler asked, "Why?"

I said, "Well Kendall and I slept together in the same bed, and he woke up in just boxers, so my dad told me I couldn't be together with him anymore, so I brought Kendall with me, and ran away."

We were going to drop our stuff off in Florida, and then go to finish up his tour. Kendall felt really tense around Tyler. I knew he was jealous, but he needs to know that I won't leave him until I die.

Kendall wrapped his arm around my waist. I felt his grip tighten after every word. Tyler asked, "Jo do you want to see me play in that big hockey game later today?"

Kendall said, "No we're busy."

I knew Kendall was nervous, and in his protective state now, so I just didn't talk. Tyler said, "I believe I asked her."

Kendall stepped in front of me, and said, "Well I answered for the both of us."

Tyler threw a punch at Kendall, but Kendall beat him to a pulp. I forgot Kendall was the hockey captain, and was amazing at beating people up.

Kendall just said, "That will teach him not to hit on my girlfriend."

I said, "Kendall was it necessary to make him not able to walk."

Kendall said, "When he tries to hit on my girlfriend then yes."

I just felt Kendall carry me and our bags away. We went to our house in Florida, and then Kendall just said, "Finally the two of us are alone."

_Time skip_

Kendall and I got back from his tour, and I found my dad at the Florida house. He asked us why we ran away. Kendall said, "We ran away, because you won't let your daughter date me, and we love each other so much. We are engaged."

My dad said, "You will not marry her, I told you to stay away from him."

Kendall said, "She is eighteen, she can make her own decisions, now, and if she wants to marry me, then she can."

My dad said, "I will give you until three to get away from her."

After three seconds, Kendall was still standing next to me, and he said, "Bye."

My dad punched Kendall then left. Kendall held me, and said, "No one will tear us apart, I love you."

Kendall kissed my lips, and said, "Baby, you are the only one for me."

Kendall held me close. I guess the moral of what I learned was that guys come and go, birthdays happen, but what matters the most is that Kendall loves me.

**A/N I hope you liked this.**


End file.
